Cyonnie: Cyo's childhood stories
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Cyo shows a few picture of his childhood to his girlfriend Bonnie the Hedgehog. Bonnie belongs to a friend of mine on Deviantart. Cyo and his parents belongs to me.


Cyo was at his house with his girlfriend Bonnie, searching for a special picture album.  
"What album are ye looking for Cyo? Is it something special?" Bonnie asked him. Cyo turns around and showed the album, which had a lion paw mark.  
"Yes, it's about my childhood pictures" Cyo said, walking over to Bonnie. She scoots aside to let him open it.

"Okay, now here's a picture of me as a baby" Cyo points at a picture of him as a cub.  
"You look sae cute" Bonnie awed at how cute Cyo looked as a cub.  
"Yep. That's when I was probably about a month old" Cyo said, looking at the baby picture of him crawling after a butterfly. He then turned the next page of him being two years old.  
"This picture of me being two years old was taken when I was still learning how to walk" Cyo said.

(Cyo's flashback, 2 year old)

"Come here Cyo, come to mommy" Ayah the lioness held her hands out for her son Cyo to walk over to her. The young lion was struggling to take a few steps forward and he stumbles. He gets back on his feet and then tries again. He held his hands out walking to his mother and gets into her arms.  
"Good boy Cyo, you did well" Ayah hugged her son.

"Mommy!" Cyo squealed in happiness. Umeme watched Ayah hugging their son and smiles softly. Ayah then let go of Cyo and the two year old lion walked over to his father.  
"Daddy!" Cyo hugged his father's leg. Umeme chuckled and picked up Cyo.  
"That's my boy" Umeme pats his son's back.

(end of 2 year old Cyo flashback)

"Yes, my parents were proud I started to properly walk back then" Cyo said.  
"Mmhmm. Ah kin tell, whin did ye learn how to roar?" Bonnie then asked Cyo.  
"We'll come to that, but first we get to when I was eleven years old my father saved me from a elephant on musth" Cyo shows a picture of his eleven-year old self and his father Umeme.

(Cyo's flashback, 11 year old)

Cyo was running through the high grass in the savannah and gets to the lake where a non-mobian elephant male was drinking water from the lake.

"Might take a closer look" Cyo walks over to the other side of the lake to get to the elephant bull. But as soon he got close, the elephant just growls lowly at him. Cyo noted that this bull elephant must be undergoing musth and he began running off when the elephant male charges at him trumpeting angrily.

From the village, Umeme saw Cyo being chased by the bull elephant.  
"Cyo! Hang on!" Umeme screamed and runs to where Cyo is chased.

Cyo saw the elephant running right behind him with fury in his eyes. For what Cyo didn't see he tripped over a tree root near a large tree where he fell onto the ground seeing the elephant getting real close.

As Cyo thought he was done for it when the elephant was coming right at him, Umeme appeared in front of him holding a spear in a protective manner. The elephant have been encountered others wielding spears and knows they hurt, so it backs off.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Umeme yelled at the elephant. Not wanting to get hurt, the elephant growls in defeat and walks away, not wanting to risk getting a spear into the heart. Umeme watched the large animal walk away and turns to his son. He helps Cyo up and hugs him in concern.

"You're okay?" Umeme asked him.  
"I'm fine dad, thanks for saving me" Cyo said. He had a few tears in his eyes.  
"Son, please don't get near elephants as long they go crazy. It's too dangerous!" Umeme stated in a stern voice. Cyo lowered his ears in shame and looks down. Slight traces of tears were appearing in Cyo's eyes.

"I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again I promise" Cyo said gloomy.

Umeme saw Cyo looking sad and he hugged his son one more time.  
"Good. I hope you learned something. Cyo, as a father I need to make sure you don't get killed in these kinds of situations. You're my only child and I don't wanna lose you" Umeme said to his son. Cyo looks up on his father.  
"Really?" Cyo asked.  
"Yes. You are the most important thing your mother and I ever got. But I am proud of you anyway for understanding. So now lets go home and have some roasted buffalo" Umeme said, a soft smile appearing on his face.  
"Alright! I'm starving!" Cyo's mood changed from sad to excited at hearing about food. They both walked back to the village.

(end of 11 year old Cyo flashback)

"Wow, Yer father is pure protective" Bonnie said.  
"Yes. When I was 13 I started to learn how to roar. So now here it comes when I learned how to roar" Cyo turned the page to where pictures of his 13 year old self was seen.

(Cyo's flashback, 13 year old)

"Okay son. To roar loud you gotta take a deep breath and let your hyoid bone do the job in your vocals cords" Umeme said. Cyo nods and then steps up on a rock with his father.  
"Like this" Umeme started to demonstrate and takes a deep breath before unleashing his loud roar.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!" Umeme roared. The birds on the trees flies away from the roar. Eventually Umeme stopped roaring and clears his throat.

"Now you try" He told Cyo.  
"Okay. Raaaaaaaaah!" Cyo's roar just came out very quietly.  
"Try again. Louder and all you got. Like when you're angry" Umeme said. Cyo nods and takes a deep breath and thought of something that makes him angry. He then opened his mouth with a loud roar closing his eyes.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The force and strength behind it, unfathomable. The explosive roar shattered the silence, shaking the ground and seizing the air in a guttural barrage. He opened his eyes. The zebras and gazelles were long gone.

"Well done my son. You did well on the roar" Umeme said proudly to his son, patting his shoulder.  
"I did? Thanks dad" Cyo hugged his father. Then Ayah came, having heard her son roaring for the first time.

"Impressive Cyo. I'm proud of you" Ayah said to her son.  
"Thanks mom" Cyo pulled from his father to hug his mother now. Ayah returned the hug and smiled.  
"You're welcome" Ayah said.

(end of 13 year old Cyo flashback)

"And that's how I started to roar" Cyo said.  
"Nice. Are there more to show?" Bonnie asked.  
"Yes, but we'll do it later. Right now lets get some food" Cyo said. He closed the photo album and placed it on the coffee table.  
"Sure thing lad" Bonnie said. They both get to the kitchen to make something to eat.

 **The end.**


End file.
